Just in time
by grainipiot
Summary: Yi going into heat at the worst moment possible. Yasuo is here to help him. Warning: a/b/o dynamics


_Shit_

His first thought. Master Yi wan't one for swearing but here was one of the few occasions. A well-known warmth was running through his body as wildfire. _And it had to happen during a fight_.

He tried just to continue, firmly holding his blade, even as arousal started to pool down there. Sweat trailed down his neck, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

 _So unlucky. Whatever deity live up here, they have a bad sense of humour._

There was no other option than waiting the end of the fights, victory or defeat. Nothing mattered more for the swordman than going back to his room and lock himself before it's too late.

He hoped that his mate would be home too. _Yasuo..._ The only thought of his lover fueled his desire and he couldn't help but picture the ronin pleasuring him, a sinful mouth exploring his body, like every time.

 _No no no. Not now._

The Wuju master already ached for his alpha and he wasn't even out of his obligations. So he just bit his lip, keeping in any suspicious noises and praying for mercy.

The match was over and Yi felt slowed by his heat but he had to go home quickly. His scent could betray his condition at any moment so he hurried to his room. _Our room._

As the door was shut, despair and need crashed upon him as he realised the absence of his mate. Leaning against the door, he slided to the floor, his grasp on sanity weakening as his heat grew stronger.

 _No. Just a bit longer. I can wait just a little longer..._

Unconciously, a hand went down to his crotch, trying to get a bit of relief but the armour wouldn't allow any friction. _Too hot._ His breathing was heavier, the air suddenly rare. Shakily, he undressed, taking more time than usual because of his state.

 _Please, Yasuo. Come back. Please..._

The swordman dragged his heated body to the bed but his strenght seemed to have abandoned him. He lay down on the mattress, half dizzy and completely naked. A new wave of arousal invaded him, cheeks now red and eyes feverish, forcing out a moan.

Again, his hand trailed down to his groin, flesh aching for attention. Thrusting into his fist didn't change anything. _Not enough._

Slick dripped down on the sheets, ruining it but Yi was too far gone to care. With his other hand, he probed carefully at his entrance and directly pressed two fingers. A whimper escaped him, he'd prefer his lover's hand. _I need... so much..._ So he fucked hastily his own fingers, imagining the touch of his alpha.

« Yasuo... », he whimpered softly, like he could summon him just by calling his name.

But only silence answered his plea and it brought tears to his eyes, glistening in the unfocused gaze.

A accidental brush of a fingertip against his prostate made him arch his back, keening. But he still craved for touch, body burning of need for the only person able to free him of this sweet torture. He just wanted to be complete. _The bond. It's warm._

The feeling of emptiness kept him on the edge of climax, mind foggy, disheveled. Brown hair cascading over the crumpled sheets, sprawled on his back, mouth panting while his hands chased his release.

His mind was surely else where when his wish was granted, footsteps announcing the ronin.

Yasuo, still unaware of his mate's heat, stepped in the room before being assaulted by the saturated air. The powerful scent of Yi, a curious but delicate mix of steel and jasmine, intensified by hormones, filled his lungs, his knees giving up instantly. _Oh..._

Almost drunkened by the scent, he spend a few seconds enjoying it, gaze wandering in the room and at last widening at the sight of the Wuju master, on the bed. _So soon... ?_ Back to his feet, the ronin reached quickly for his mate, arousal increasing as distance was closed.

Something feral took over him, alpha instinct whispering in his head but in a last attempt for sanity, he took off his clothes, to be dealt with later.

The omega hadn't moved, just whining low, too dazed to realise that his alpha is just here, admiring the sight. Small caresses ripped him back to reality, warm hands roaming his shaking body with tenderness. Two emeralds, half lidded, turned to meet brown eyes, filled with love and boiling desire.

« Yas- » name cut by a hungry mouth, devouring him while the Unforgiven pushed his lover in the mattress, towering him. _Yes, that mouth. I missed it so much._ He responded with equal passion, tongues meeting and exploring each other.

Both gasped for air, breathing heavily, just a few cm separating their faces.

« Couldn't wait for me, huh ? » a quiet chuckle heard, hinted with admiration « Shhhhhh don't worry, I'm here... »

The ronin cupped his red cheek for a last kiss before going lower. Refusing to give already into his urges, he seated himself between the omega's legs, humming before giving a long lick to his cock. The loud groan he earned made him resume his ministrations to take him fully.

One hand maintaining him firmly down, the other circled tentatively his already stretched hole and continued his work. Yi was only able to cry out his pleasure, hands grabbing tightly the linen.

Satisfied, Yasuo rose slightly, whispering in his ear while inhaling the precious scent.

« Look at you. Already so ready for me... So eager... Let me take care of you, you have been so good... »

The ronin gently moved his lover closer, jerking his own arousal then positioning himself to enter the waiting omega. He waited to meet the other's gaze, looking for permission even if the sinful voice told the contrary. _Claim. Claim. Claim what is yours._

The Wuju master melt under those eyes, full of love and wonder. _That look saying 'I love you' without voicing it._

« Yi... Can I ? »

« Please... » broken words, almost a sob but understood anyway.

So he thrusted, fast and smooth, to be then rewarded by a moan and nails digging in his back. Yasuo couldn't hold back a low groan, feeling that tight heat around him. _So warm._

Yi started to move his hips, encouraging his mate to fuck him harder. The later shifted a little, the new angle making him touch his lover's prostate. The harder he kept, the nearer came their end.

Relishing in the wonderful scent, he bit, nipped at the tender flesh of his neck, leaving bruises.

The Wuju master, clutching for his life at this powerful back, kept moaning the same name, pleasant litany for the other swordman. His thrusts became more erratic, knot already forming.

But his omega was his priority so he reached for Yi's leaking shaft and gave a few jerks.

« Oh please don't stop, don't stop ! I-I'm almost... » last request before climax hit him full blast, making him spill between their bodies.

Yasuo didn't try to muffle the cry of pure ecstasy, instead rutting furiously into him to share the same bliss. _Let them hear._ The omega clenching down on him was the last straw. His knot took in one second, his load deep inside his lover.

In the blaze of orgasm, he clamped his teeth to the mark on the neck, pouring his passion into their bond. Yi felt the same urge, biting hard on the mirrored mark. Two souls joining each other to become one.

The scent in the air changed slowly, their two essences blending into a sweet flagrance of jasmine and rain. _It smells like home._

As breathing became easier, they just embraced each other, getting lost in the other's eyes.

« Just in time, eh ? »

« Yes, thank you. It was amazing »

« Anything for my sweet mate ! » as he kissed him cheerfully. Then, a whisper. « I love you... »

The blush that colored the master's cheeks couldn't be missed, by its intensity.

« I love you too... »


End file.
